I love you,Goodbye
by caz-felton-malfoy
Summary: Kai discovers more about a certain girl and the trouble she faces. Will he leave her or try to help? ReiOC KaiOc originally called 'I think I love you' chapter two now up.
1. Meeting Hallie

Kai entered the abbey and looked around. There was a bar at one side of the room with a stage opposite it. There were tables along the other two sides and tables on the floor with seats facing the stage. The abbey, of course, was well known around Kai's area. It was the best brothel around. Almost every single person could be found here at night time. For that reason, Kai could be found there. He had finished with his latest girlfriend last week and needed cheering up. So him and a couple of his friends, Tyson and Max decided to go check out the brothel. They headed over to the bar and ordered their drinks. When the barman gave them their orders they chose to sit at a table in the middle of the room, giving them the best stage of the stage.

Kai sipped on his drink and waited for the entertainment to start. Tyson and Max were ogling over a leaflet with pictures of the girls and lads performing on the stage that night. Suddenly Tyson interrupted Kai's silence by asking him which girl he thought was better. 'Hallie or Sarah'. Kai took the leaflet and looked at the two girls. Who were posing back to back for the camera. Sarah had blonde hair and by the looks of it blue eyes. Hallie had dark brown hair and green eyes. They were both wearing matching black short skirts and tank tops.

'Hallie' Kai said. Passing the leaflet back to Tyson. He starting of his ex girlfriend and didn't hear Max telling Tyson that he was right about Hallie being better than Sarah.

Suddenly the lights went low and music started to pump loud from the speakers placed around the room.

Kai could make out the shapes of people moving on the stage. As the music kicked in to singing, coloured lights started flashing giving the audience glimpses of the dancers. Two girls were standing back to back in the centre with 3 girls posing behind them. Kai recognised the two girls to be Hallie and Sarah. Two boys, either end of the stage were spinning around poles. The noise from the crowd increased as the girls started to do some dancing that Kai could only describe as 'Dirty'. Max was leaning forward off his seat to get a better look at one of the girls. Tyson was looking but tried to act unimpressed, as he had a girlfriend at home.

'Your right. Sarah is hot' Max shouted loudly over the music so Tyson, who was only sitting next to him, could hear.

'Told you' Tyson laughed. He saw Kai looking at him and so, after smirking asked Kai if he still thought Hallie was hot. Kai grunted a yes and turned his attention to Hallie who was spinning around one of the poles one of the lads were previously using.

Did he think she was hot? He laughed to himself. He thought she was amazing. Every twist and turn she made on the pole or off excited him.

As the music started to climax at the end, Hallie and Sarah did something that would stay in Kai's, and everyone else mind for weeks. They kissed. Not full on, with tongues. Just a kiss on the lips. Max almost fell off his chair in shock. Kai, well Kai just sat still staring. The image going through his mind.

The current music died and the lights went off again. When the music started again, after a couple seconds new dancers were on the stage. Hallie and Sarah were not. Max groaned in disappointment and Kai laughed at Max and told him he felt the same, but about Hallie. After a couple minutes of them obsessing over the girls Tyson stood up and marched over to a man by the bar. He talked to this man for a few minutes before handing him some money in exchange for two pieces of paper.

When Tyson arrived back at the table he handed a piece to both Kai and Max. The pieces of paper turned out to be tickets. Tickets for a private screening with the girls. Hallie and Sarah. Max stunned, asked Tyson how he knew were to get the tickets from. The reply being 'I've been here before'.

Kai was surprised at this knowledge of his friend. But even more surprised at the time on his ticket. In five minutes he would be seeing Hallie. One to one. Kai took a look at Max's ticket. Max was seeing Sarah in ten minutes.

Kai spent the next few minutes wondering what was going to happen. He excused him self from his mates and went to the bar to get another drink. After receiving his drink he downed it quickly and headed over to the man that Tyson had talked got the tickets off.

'This way sir' the man told him, indicating for Kai to follow. They walked through a door by the right side of the stage and down a corridor. Along the corridor people rushed in and out of rooms. Occasionally going through the door labelled 'stage right'. Kai presumed these people were the dancers. At the end of the corridor was a flight of stairs. The man Kai was following led him up them. This floor was a lot quieter, apart from random screams and moaning. Kai guessed this was the room were people got their 'private screenings'. The man halted at the door, which was fourth on the left. He knocked and turned to Kai ' wait here. Hallie will see you in a minute'. Kai nodded and the man left. A few seconds later. The door opened to revealed Hallie.

* * *

ok. new story :) i'm going to be posting up a Kai/Rei slash fic soon as well. please review to tell me what you think of the first chapter!

cazfeltonmalfoy x


	2. Models

'Hey' Hallie said when she saw her next customer standing in the doorway. He looks quite cute she mused. Seeing that he hadn't moved into the room she guessed he was nervous and unsure of what to do. Hallie walked over to him, gently took his arm and pulled him into the room, closing the door behind her.

Kai looked behind him at her, seeing her looking at him he gave a weak smile. She returned the smile then kissed him on the lips, as the kiss grew more intense Hallie led Kai to the bed, not breaking the kiss. Kai laid down on the bed with Hallie on top of him. She started to undo his shirt slowly, one button at a time. Kai groaned. Next Kai felt Hallie's hands reaching to pull the zip from his trousers down. He stopped her from continuing by taking a hold of her hand. She looked into his eyes and Kai smiled. Slowly he let go of her hand, giving her permission to carry on.

Max left the room trying to sort his shirt out, he kept getting the buttons on his shirt in the wrong button holes. Concentrating on his shirt he didn't realise he was about to bump into someone.

'Watch it' the person grinned, Kai. 'Hey' Max grinned back. Kai nodded at Max's shirt and asked him if he had a good time. All Max could do was grin even harder and the two friends set off to find Tyson.

The alarm woke Kai up at precisely 7.00am. He hit the switch to turn the alarm off and stumbled out of bed and into the shower.

Half an hour later found Kai getting a donut from the shop next to his work place. Kai entered the building and headed for his office. Kai worked for the company 'Fash'. Fash was a modelling agency. Kai helped book models for photoshoots. Sitting down in his comfortable movable chair Kai peered at his paperwork for the day.

At 12.30 Kai took his dinner break. Grabbing some sandwiches from the café he went to sit with a workmate, Karl.

'Hey Kai, Could you get me a few models for my photoshoot next week? I'll get you details on what I want them to look like and drop them off by your office later. I normally wouldn't ask, it's just that you the best at picking the right people?' Karl asked half way through their conversation.

'Sure, Its short notice but I'll help' Kai agreed. After finishing his drink he excused himself and set back to his office.

Around 2pm Karl came by a dropped off a description of the models he wanted.

_2 with blonde hair and blue eyes. Around 5.5, skinny build. _

_1 with brown hair and green/brown eyes. Same height and build. _

_Hair length from mid-long. Both ears pieced, nothing else. No tattoos (hey I have to state that, last time I got John on the job and he got this really strange woman with tattoos all over her arms. I think you were there when that happened. Disaster!)_

_The shoots for posters advertising the new woman's clothes and accessories shop, so no catwalk only models!_

_I'll come by in a couple days to see who you've got._

_Cheers_

_- Karl. _

Kai set to work on find the models. He was looking through a list of 10 possible people. One, called Claire who had blonde hair, really stood out. There was another one with brown hair Jessica But Kai knew who he'd like to see doing the shoot. But would they agree?

He got out his mobile phone and gave Max and Tyson a ring.


End file.
